hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6 Prank War
The Season 6 Prank War was a series of pranks that happened during Season 6 which led to a server-wide prank war between two teams. The teams are: *The G-Team: Grian, Cleo (Gleo), Joe (Goe), Stress (Sgress), Iskall (Isgall), Tango, Jevin (Gevin), and Mumbo Jumbo (Molebo Gumbo) *STAR: Doc, Xisuma, Impulse , False, Wels and Ren *Convex/ConCorp (Supporting both sides): Cub and Scar Stage 1: Escalation 'Grian and Iskall Prank AFK Mumbo' In Episode 48, Mumbo dies while AFK and loses all his items, including the Riptide trident he got earlier in the season from a drowned. Grian gives him a new trident. However, unable to pass up a good prank, he recruits Iskall to surround an AFK Mumbo with an obsidian cage, forcing Mumbo to break out using his fists while giving him a chance to get his pickaxe back in one in three chances, but Mumbo completely skips it. Mumbo later comments that he made the correct choice. Theoretical allies at this point: G-Team: Grian (Original prankster), Iskall (Support prankster) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo (Victim) 'Mumbo trials Grian and Iskall' In retaliation, Mumbo pranks Grian and Iskall with a "trial." He gifts them items in shulker boxes and surrounds them with obsidian which he states must be broken without a pickaxe. The idea was to force them to punch the obsidian, much like Mumbo had to when he was boxed up. Grian circumvents this by using pistons to break the shulker boxes, but Iskall cheats by using a pickaxe. It is believed that Mumbo gave Iskall a shulker of diorite as punishment. Theoretical allies at this point: G-Team: Grian (Victim, circumvented punishment), Iskall (Victim, directly fails and received punishment in form of diorites) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo (Prankster but failed directly both times) 'The Chicken in the Grian Costume' Iskall uses the diorite gifted to him to prank False. He builds a large chicken in a Grian costume on top of her base (referring to Grian's totally not alter ego and just a best friend, Poultry Man), and uses the diorite to replicate bird poop dripping down the roof. He labels the prank as if it was an art piece, and signs it "by Iskall85". The reason for this prank could be that Grian declared False as the winner of the "Grian Head Hunt" game (making her beat Iskall) after he previously declared it a draw. Theoretical allies at this point: G-Team: Grian (Indirect victim), Iskall (Prankster) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False (Victim) However, passing by, Cleo sees the sign and, sensing an opportunity for chaos, changes it to blame Ren instead. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian, Iskall (Original prankster, blame shifted by third party to Ren) Neutral: Ren (Victim), Cleo (Prankster, moves blame to Ren) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False 'The Grand Central Station Rollercoaster' False uses her "Grian will help you with any prank card", which she won from the Grian Headhunt challenge, to get Grian to help her prank Ren for revenge. Together, they build a massive rollercoaster over Ren's Grand Central Station, which ends with the victim falling into an obsidian pit and being killed by lava. However, after they have completed the coaster, they discover that Iskall was the true culprit behind the base defacement. As a last-minute attempt to get back at him, they write a sign in a terrible fake Swedish accent blaming Iskall for the prank. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian (Support prankster), Iskall (Victim, move blame back to him) Neutral: Ren (Victim), Cleo (Mastermind prankster, made prank war go on a tangent and spread to more people) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False (Prankster) 'The Queen Mary Ghost Ship' Ren rides the coaster and dies, though he had the foresight to remove his items before so little was lost. In retaliation, he recruits Doc and Impulse to prank Cleo because she was the real culprit behind Ren's prank. Together, they build a massive ghost ship next to her pirate ship, which when an item is released from an item frame, drops the victim down into a pit with poison potions and zombies dressed like Ren, Doc and Impulse. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian, Iskall, Cleo (Victim) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False, Ren (Prankster), Doc (Support prankster), Impulse (Support prankster) However, a mystery person (revealed at the end of the War to be Iskall) changes the signs to target Grian. He falls for the prank and dies, unaware that the prank was not aimed at him. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian (Victim), Iskall (Prankster), Cleo (Original victim) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False, Ren, Doc, Impulse 'The Red Velvet Cake' Ren and False, realizing Iskall has yet to be punished for his chicken, prank Iskall by building a cake over his desert castle made of solid netherrack and the diorite from the chicken prank. Iskall later recruits Grian's TNT services to detonate the cake and his castle beneath it. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian, Iskall (Victim), Cleo S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False (Prankster), Ren (Prankster), Doc, Impulse 'The Heist' Grian, still believing Doc and Ren deliberately killed him for helping False and unaware that Impulse was involved, plans a prank on the Stock Exchange, and recruits Tango to help him. The two of them, dressed as False and Mumbo-dressed-as-Grian rob the Stock Exchange's vault and replace all the diamonds with Grian and Tango player heads. As a final touch, they add Grian heads to the armour stands on Doc's precious bush. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian(Prankster), Iskall, Cleo, Tango(Support prankster) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo(Victim, to shift the blame), False(Victim, to shift the blame), Ren(Victim), Doc(Victim), Impulse(Intended victim,ignored) 'The Hall of Atonement' Realising Impulse went unpunished by the Heist, Cleo recruits Joe, and Jevin to prank him for intending to kill her. Together, they build "The Hall of Atonement", a hall filled with signs and armor-stand diagrams designed to 'educate' him, with messages such as "Don't murder people", "Don't raise spirits from the dead", and similar, and equips him with armour with Curse of Binding. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian, Iskall, Cleo (Prankster), Tango, Joe (Support Prankster), Jevin (Support prankster) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False, Ren, Doc, Impulse (Victim) Grian, who just met with Cleo to confirm her lack of involvement in changing the signs on the ghost ship, looks through their prank and adds lava at the end to kill him, with her support. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian (Support prankster), Iskall, Cleo (Prankster), Tango, Joe (Support prankster), Jevin (Support prankster) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False, Ren, Doc, Impulse (Victim) 'Don't Kill People, Grian' Joe, (sarcastically) disappointed in Grian for adding a murder element to their don't-murder-people prank, removes the lava before Impulse dies, and pranks Grian. He leaves a lengthy monologue at Grian's base comprised of video game quotes about war modified to reference the prank war. He also adds lava flowing to the sides of his base additionally saying that Grian also needs to learn how to light his base. Joe justifies his prank saying that Grian's base was already a death trap since he had died several times just flying around it. Joe and Grian then meet to discuss the prank. Joe uses the Grian I.O.U note, gifted by Grian several months ago, to avoid retaliation. They cement an alliance and burn the I.O.U. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian (Victim, tangent between G-Team resolved), Iskall, Cleo, Tango, Joe (Prankster), Jevin S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False, Ren, Doc, Impulse 'Explosive Rockets' Doc, alongside with his greatest investors Xisuma and Wels, retaliate against Tango for the heist by replacing all the rockets in Tek to the Skies with explosive rockets and launching a sale to lure customers in. Tango discovers the sale and decides to keep it, though he replaces the rockets with regular rockets again. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian, Iskall, Cleo, Tango (Victim), Joe, Jevin S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False, Ren, Doc (Prankster), Impulse, Xisuma (Support prankster), Wels (Support Prankster) 'Kidnapping Sally' As well as pranking Tango, Doc, Xisuma and Wels prank Grian for the heist by kidnapping Sally the Chicken, who was liberated from Stress' shop by Poultry Man. They place her in a trapped dungeon beneath the ground. Iskall and Stress, before Grian or Poultry Man even realises Sally is gone, stage a rescue. During this rescue, Sally accidentally dies to a pufferfish, but they replace her with an identical chicken who later died to old age. Theoretical allies: G-Team: Grian (Victim), Iskall (Rescue helper, indirect victim to witness the failed rescue attempt), Cleo, Tango, Joe, Jevin, Stress (Indirect victim, losing Sally) S.T.A.R.: Mumbo, False, Ren, Doc (Prankster), Impulse, Xisuma (Support prankster), Wels (Support Prankster) Grian (and Poultry Man) accept their assistance, and together, they make a chart of their 'Allies' and 'Enemies'(which is slightly different from the theoretical one), which become the official teams in the war. Stage 2: Ceasefire Both teams meet to solidify their alliance, make plans for bases, and name their teams. Grian, Iskall, Stress, Cleo, Joe, Tango and Jevin name their team the G-Team because according to Grian, "All our names have G in them". They also place a small flag down. Doc, Xisuma, Impulse, False and Wels crowdsource their name from Reddit and start making the layout for a large fort. The team's name becomes Team S.T.A.R. During this time, Poultry Man goes into hiding to avoid the prank war. Grian and Iskall convince Mumbo to infiltrate Team S.T.A.R and tell Grian any secrets. Grian then calls Mumbo, "Molebo Gumbo" and Mumbo tells Grian S.T.A.R is planning to attack by spamming "Bananas" in the chat, which gets him caught (see Infiltration) Just before Christmas, the two teams meet at a white flag to agree on rules and a ceasefire until New Years Day, which gives them time to build their bases, plan traps and stockpile resources. This ceasefire lasted until January 18. They then begin to build their bases. Some have said that the G-Team's base looks like a water filter while Team Star's looks like a stone turtle. Stage 3: The War 'The Battle of White Flag' On January 18, both teams meet to take down the flag representing the ceasefire. Upon seeing that neither team really wants to take down the flag, Cubfan, from atop his drone, drops TNT to destroy the flag. The explosions kill Mumbo, Tango, and Wels. Both teams then retreat to their bases to discuss battle plans. A war breaks out, and all is insanity. G-Team launches their Super Weapon, zombies with player heads, right into S.T.A.R's base. In the end, there is no winner. 'Infiltration' X found a way into G-Team's base that no one had thought of: the way the zombies got past S.T.A.R's walls. False, Docm, Xisuma, and Mumbo sneak in through the path, but Mumbo almost blows his cover as a double agent for Team G and cries BANANAS, the codeword for "Incoming attack!" Grian assembles Iskall and they hide as armour stands (along with an armourless Stress and her wolves), and when S.T.A.R appears, they attack, ending in a grand victory. Soon, Mumbo was expelled by Team S.T.A.R. and was told to join G-Team as a full member. In doing so, he gets his mustache taken away. He is replaced by Ren as a new member. Stage 4: Capture the Flag On January 29, Grian declares a game of Capture the Flag to end the war. Each team is given 3 flags to hide in their base for the opposition to obtain. Whoever loses all 3 flags first loses, and the war is immediately over. Each team is also given 15 lives that they lose when they die in infiltration and/or battles. Whoever loses all their lives first loses, and the war is immediately over. There is so much info in this, so here is a link to a video that will recap everything that occurred. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIlmYwnSDb4 The war ends on February 8, with a G-Team victory at the last possible second as Grian got the third Team S.T.A.R. flag to G-Team base and Team S.T.A.R. fails to kill one of G-Team's member as G-Team has only one life remaining, while Iskall, who just happens to kill FalseSymetry, who was carrying the last G-Team flag. Conclusion As ironic as it seems, a prank chain later escalated into a full-blown Civil War was all started with an AFK prank of Grian trying to give Mumbo a new riptide trident after losing everything, and it is renamed to be called "the Fork of Friendship" with a prank as the cost. The war may also has begun from a fun head hunt game. The war is a fun and creative way to end the dispute of all the pranks caused and with both sides creating innovative different attacks and defenses, including a diss track, and a fun and exciting war for viewers to enjoy, bringing everyone on the server closer instead of spiral out of control, with ConCorp on the side supporting and profit from the war. Category:Season 6 Category:G-team Category:Team STAR Category:Events Category:ConCorp